Howl
by EhhhWhatever
Summary: Bella Swan a vampire with the power to turn into a wolf, she walks this earth with the burden of her past actions, never forgetting the mistakes she made. What could happen when she come to Forks trying to get redemption?
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to know if the plot on this story was any good so please tell me what you think. If you like it I will continue :D**  
><strong>Sorry for the grammar in this chapter my beta was busy xD<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

I'm a monster, a beast.  
>Cursed, to walk this earth alone carrying the guilt of my actions. My hands tainted with the blood of the innocent lives I have taken.<br>There was a time that I didn't suffer every second but it's long gone, taken from me . Everyone that I knew is dead every person that I loved buried. I cause it all I made that people suffer because of my need for blood, I tried to fight the monster inside of me, but I was too weak, I'm still to weak...  
>The guilt I fell only gets worse, I can feel against my fur the necklace I took from my first victim, a silver necklace with a rose and a dagger. Don't ask me why I have it, honestly I don´t know. Maybe to remember what I did? To remember the little girl that looked at my red eyes and begged me give her sister back, It was all she had. But of course her sister was gone,I took her from her and the little girl was left alone crying in that mental asylum.<p>

There's not one day that I don't think about that little girl. My dead heart hurts on the thoughts of my actions. I don't want to be this monster, I never wanted. I though the three days I spent in hell, burning, was the worse pain I ever experience, but the guilt, hurt, sadness and anger I have experience all these years are far worse.  
>While I'm running in the middle of the night I suddenly stop and look at the reflection on the lake. I see a wolf, is fur dark as the night, the eyes held no emotion like they´re dead. I keep on looking for a few moments, and he looks at me.<br>When finally can't take anymore, I look at the moon and howl, for all that I have lost, all the hurt I have cause, and for that wolf, that beast I had become 


	2. Chapter 2

School time.  
>Honestly I don't like the idea of staying in one place for a long time, but I'm sick and tired of always running.<br>I have no place to call home, and no one to count on, but it's ok I had to learn to live with the consequences of my past actions.

I found a little cabin in the middle of Forks woods, it's perfect for me. I just need to fix it a little, I already enrolled in Forks High School and it starts tomorrow.  
>Now I need to hunt...<p>

While I was in Denali a few years ago I crossed paths with a family with golden eyes. They explained, that their diet was different from the others of our kind, it was a diet that the human drinkers laugh at and looked down, on the ones who chose it has they're live style...they were animal drinkers, I didn't know that was possible it never crossed my mind...  
>I decided it was better them my current diet maybe it would help me relieve the burden of my past actions, I was trying to be good. But of course it didn't help.<br>I still see that little girl crying out for me every time I close my eyes, I see the tears falling from her eyes while crying to give her sister back and the pain...Oh God the pain...

I shake my head trying to get rid of my thoughts, I need to concentrate on my task. Hunt.  
>I start to walk out of the cabin and I listen to the florest, there's a herd of deer nearby, Without a second thought I start to run. I don't like to hunt in my human form but I have to get used to it, it's one of the few times I changed to my human form in the last 10 years, and I can't go to school in my wolf form,or can I? Ok...no I can't<br>I snap the neck of the three deers and drink they're blood, they didn't even had the time to run.  
>I get rid of the bodies and run home...if I can even call it home.<br>I'm almost there, when I pick up a scent...vampires. I change to my wolf form ready to fight if I had to.

I follow the trail and it leads to a beautiful mansion, the light are on, and I can hear people laughing in the house. Still hiding in the shadows I can see a family much like the one in Denali. There's a blond man with is arm around a woman with caramel hair, a beautiful blond girl in the lap of a huge guy, a blond guy with is arms around a small girl with dark hair that reminds me of the lit..not possible she died I saw it..., and finally a guy with bronze hair something about him was fascinating me but before I could see they're faces, something crashed against me sending me against the house. I recovered quickly and noticed the family was outside to see what happened and I saw 6 wolfs running to me ready to attack... 

* * *

><p>I know it's a short chapter the exams killed me xD I promise I will try to update more often.<br>I hope you like this chapter and please review :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

Have you ever felt like something or someone is missing in your life?  
>Well I have. From the moment I was turn into a vampire, by my father Carlisle.<br>I didn't want to have this life, to be a monster, but I guess I have to live with it.  
>All around me I see my family they are all happy, they all have there other half's. While I'm alone, they try to not remind me of that but of course it doesn't work.<p>

We are in the living room they are all laughing and having fun... I try and make it look like, I'm also enjoying. But that's far from the truth. Its not that I don't like my family, I love my family, its just difficult to see them happy with their half. It makes me question what did I do wrong? Don't I deserve to be happy just like them?

The feeling that I'm being watch takes my mind off of that thoughts, at the same time I decide to warn my family, there's a loud crash against the house. We all run outside to see what happen.

I see those damn dogs, the teenagers from La Push. I hope they know this breaks the treaty. Then I turn my head and I see a back wolf but something about it is different, for one that wolf doesn't smell like the La Push ones, and he is smaller then the rest.

They try to attack the smaller wolf but he jumps just in time to avoid them, And they crash against the house destroying the wall... Esme is not happy about that. The bigger wolfs recover and try to attack the smaller wolf again but no use he is quicker and manage to dodge the attack.

This continues for a while but then Carlisle its time for them to stop and get in the middle of the wolfs while Jasper and Emmett stand in front of the La Push wolfs, I stand in front of the smaller one.

The wolf starts to approach me with some caution, trying to see if I will attack him.  
>I just stay still waiting to see, what will happen. He starts to smell me and then just sits and stares at me. I put my hand slowly into is head and start petting the wolf... Don't even ask me why I did it, I have no idea.<p>

While I'm petting the wolf my father decides its time to talk.

"I would like to know why you are in my territory" My father crosses is arms waits for them do explain. The bigger wolf goes to the bushes and return in is human form.

"That leech crossed the treaty line so its or right to kill it" Jacob Black tries to look intimidating but fails... wait leech? The wolf is a vampire?Maybe he has a shape-shifting power?

"That right vanish when he crossed to my side, now please leave before I have to ask my sons to help you." Carlisle is not kidding around, he hates the wolfs since they one time try to attack Esme and Alice.

"This is not over." Black started to shake.

"Leave now!"

"We will come back" Jacob went into the woods and the rest followed.

"Dad! I wanted to fight" Emmett of course had to talk and was rewarded with a slap in the back of the head.

"Rosie!"

"Emmett ,shut up!" I have no idea how can she deal with him every second.

I look down at the wolf and see that he is looking at Carlisle, almost like thanking him for what he did. Carlisle looks back and nods.

"Ah! We have a dog! Can we keep him can we?" Emmett tries to pick up the wolf, but he hides behind me

"Come on boy! I want to be your friend" The wolf growls at the word boy.

"Emmett you do know that wolf is a vampire right?"Alice asks and Emmett simply ignores.

"Oh! So your a girl?"The wolf nods and looks at me and at the woods, like she is trying to say something.

"You have to go?"She nods

"Will we see you again?" She takes a while almost like she is thinking about her answer, nods again, then runs to the woods.

We all return to the living room and sit , we are all thinking about the same,but no one dares to talk. We all hear a howl and look at the window waiting for something... 

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait guys I will try to update my other story "Kiss with a Fist" in a few days<br>I hope you like the chapter and please review :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the favorites and alerts. It means a lot to me that you are liking it :)**

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

What the hell happened?  
>One minute I was attack by some hormonal teenagers, that thought, just because they could transform into a wolf, they where the best?<br>And the next minute I was rubbing against an unknown vampire, that was petting me.  
>That man...the bronze haired one, he had this pull, I wanted to be near him. When I had to leave, something was telling me to go back to him.<p>

Oh God, this could end badly. I was acting like a dog chasing a bone, and I was not liking it one bit.  
>In my mind I have a doubt, if they decide I was a risk to they're safety and decided to attack would I try and fight them off? Would I try to protect myself?<br>I believe the answer is no. Death would be a release of the past shadow's that hunt my mind.

The sun is raising it's time for me to return to my cabin and prepare for the worst nightmare of the teenagers these day's...School.

…

Maybe it's a good idea to buy a car...yes I know what a car, is just because I have lived in the woods for a few years doesn't mean I'm a idiot. So that means I have to walk to school for now, it's not a bad thing, but a new student appearing from the woods would be weird.

And the last thing I want is to help create rumors about me. So it's best to keep my head low and covered by the hood of my jacket, don't talk unless it's really necessary and don't make friends. Those are my rules and I will follow them like my life depends on it...and it might.

A few years ago the Volturi asked me to join them. They said I was someone they would love to have on the guard, they even offered to give me one of the higher ranks, Jane didn't like that one bit, she even tried to attack with that damn power, but she failed, Aro said I have like a shield... Honestly I didn't even want to know, I just refused again and ran.

But that doesn't mean they have given up. They still watch to see if I do something I'm not supposed to, so they could give me two choices: Join The Guard or Death. Of course I would choose the second one.

I'm almost at the school, when he bell rings. Shit, just what i needed, now I will be late, and I still need to go to the front desk to collect my papers and schedule. I run the rest of the way and when I'm out of the woods I stop, I look around and see I'm the only one in the parking lot they must be already inside. I run in a human pace at the front desk.

I open the door and I see a middle aged woman sitting

"I'm the new student Isabella Swan" I say with my head down

"Oh I was waiting for you here you go have a nice day" she gives me the papers and I get out.

I take a few minutes to find the classroom my first class is History. I knock on the door and open it, the teacher is in is desk, looking at some papers. When I close the door she looks at me.

"So your the new student?"  
>"Yes, I know I'm late, it wont happen again" Still with my head down<p>

"There's no problem, you can sit in that table at the end of the classroom"

I sit down, and she starts to talk about World War 1. (I wont bore your mind with details about it xD I honestly don't know much about it, what I do know it's that it will be the first thing I will learn about in school next year O.o on with the story)   
>I can see that she is a good teacher gives the students all the necessary detail without missing anything and stops when someone needs to clear a doubt. The minutes pass quickly and next thing I know its my next class Geography.<p>

I'm the second person to get into the class, I sit down and the last table and keep my head down after a couple of minutes the classroom is almost full. I keep my distance, but that doesn't stop a guy , he starts to talk with me.

"Hey, your the new girl right? I'm Mike" He put is hand right in front of my face for me to shake it, but I ignore it.

"I'm Bella" Come on, go away...

"So you wanna hang out? You could eat at my table, so we can get to know each other." Seriously?

"Sorry, but no"

"Come on..." he gets interrupted

"Newton you are already trying to get the new girl to run away? Leave the poor girl alone" I know that voice...Ah shit it's the big guy from yesterday, the one who try to make me his pet. I need to calm down he doesn't know that I can transform into a wolf and that I'm a vampire.

Mike runs away and the big guy sits next to me. "So your Isabella? The town going crazy about you" he laughs

"Just great and it's Bella" Really If been here like a day and I'm already the gossip?

"Don't worry just let some time pass they will forget you were the new girl" The teacher enters the classroom and instead off telling everybody to be quiet and sit he just checks is phone. What the hell?

"Oh that's right. You don't need to worry about your grades much in this class. Just get at least a C in the test, do all the homework he gives us, it's like one time each week, and that C will be an B or A depends" He smiles (Ok my teacher is like that, so what I'm telling you is true and socking :O Oh and please read the note on the end of the chapter :D)

"What? Your serious?" He must be joking

"Yup, you can do what ever you want in this classroom, sleep, play video games, study for other classes or eat."

"Oh god." I bang my head against the table. The big guy just laughs

For the rest of the class, me and the big guy, who has the name Emmett, talk about nonsense. I don't really want to talk but then he does this pout face and I cant resist it. He is like a huge teddy bear and I realize I broke my rule: "don't talk unless its necessary".That was quick...fuck.

So the class ends and now it's Math time. I have the blond girl from yesterday in my class. She doesn't talk to me, I don't talk to her. Perfect.

Lunch time.  
>Ewww, the food these humans have is disgusting. I grab a apple and sit in a empty table.<br>Next thing I know the giant Emmett is in front of me, with his family.  
>Last night I didn't have the chance to look at them, except the bronze guy, now I really can see that all of them are beautiful.<br>The hood is covering my face so they can't see it. I look at the two blonds that could be twins, I look at the big guy Emmett, I quickly look at the bronze guy, and finally I look at the pixie girl.

There's a pain in my chest. I get up and run out of the cafeteria. I think they are after me but I don't care I need to get out.

I run to the woods and don't stop till I know I'm no longer in Forks.

It can't be possible that girl she looks just like...No! It can't be I saw her die! She begged me to bring her sister back and I killed her! She can't be here! It's not possible! Maybe my mind is playing tricks, maybe she is not real, it wouldn't be the first time...  
>No but I saw that see was hugging the blond guy.<br>I hit my head against the tree and fall to the ground.

Oh God, it's all coming back all the memories of what I did. The blood, all that blood...the little girl screaming for her sister. I try to clear my head but it's to late I'm already replaying all those past actions in my mind I can't stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I hope you liked this chapter next I will explain a lot of the story of Bella's past.<strong>  
><strong>Oh and please review I don't care what it could be only a "." and I would be happy O.o<strong> **yup I'm really that desperate**.  
><strong>Oh and you could always follow me on twitter... DarkRoseTwi** **:D**  
><strong>Now bye I'm starting to freak out, because I will know my exam grades tomorrow Ahhhh!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry**_** for the long wait but here it is.  
>Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites :D<strong>_

_I see two girls running around, one with black hair and the other with brown hair, they are laughing and having fun the one with brown hair is chasing the other one._

"Come here Mary!"The one with brown hair said

"No! And stop calling me that, you know I don't like it." The one called Mary continue running.

"It's you're name." The other one replied.

"Oh so now that's they way it's going to be Isab..."In that moment Mary was tackled by the other girl.

"Don't you dare!"

"Why? It's your name sister." Mary laugh.

"Yes it is but I don't like it." Her sister replied and got up.

"Well welcome to my world, now let's go before mother comes here and find us. You know she doesn't like when we get out of the house." Little Mary was scared.

"Don't worry I will deal with mom."

"You know I had another dream last night..."

"About?"

"Mom and dad are planning to send me away. They are scared the town finds out about me and ruin the family name."Mary's sister hugged her.

"I will protect you don't worry. You just have to pretend you don't have more of those dreams, to them ok? That way they may think it was just a coincidence. Promise me you will try please Mary."  
>The girl begged her sister.<p>

"I promise"The little one replied.

"Now lets go, before someone finds out we are here."

Not even in they're childhood could they be normal. Mary wasn't hallowed to be outside, the girls parents were selfish people, and If the town found out about little Mary's gift she would be considered a witch and that would be a disgrace to they're name. Her sister never let any harm come to the little girl. She knew her sister was different,and she knew about her gift, she was the only one little Mary could speak about the dreams.

_They are in a different place inside a house... It was silent everyone is asleep. But then the silent was interrupt by a scream. It was from Mary's room, her sister got up and ran to the room, Mary was shaking and crying. Her sister was at her side instantly._

_"Mary please be quiet mother and father must not see you like this. Please Mary." Her sister was begging. Mary tried to calm down it took almost one hour but she was finally quiet._

"Mary what happen? What did you see?"

"Mother...she..she"Little Mary started to cry again.

"What Mary?"

"I saw her running trying to get away from something someone, but then..."

"Please continue"

"But then the thing chasing her grabbed her, and I saw a knife and it ended."She started to cry again.

"Ok calm down little sister."

"I don't want her to die, she may not be the best mother but I don't think she deserves death."

"Shhh, Mary sleep we will try, and stop that. But now sleep."A few minutes after that Mary was sleeping and her sister was at her side never letting go, trying to protect her.

The next day's were difficult for the girls. Trying to figure out how to stop the dream from becoming reality. Telling they're parents was out of question, maybe if they found out who was the killer...but Mary didn't see the person. So they decided to wait...

_"We need to do something!"Little Mary exclaimed. It was nighttime and they were in Mary's room again._

"We don't need to do anything but wait."Her sister replied in a calm way.

"But, don't you care that mother will die if we don't do anything?"

"Yes I care." she stopped talking for a moment but them continue."But I will not risk you life to save her."

"But you wont risk my life."

"Oh no? What will we tell them? Mary had a dream that someone is going to kill mother. Oh and did I mention that Mary's dreams always come true?" Her sister replied in a sarcastic way.

"But she doesn't deserve to die."Mary replied in a small voice with her head down.

"Mary..."Her sister sigh ."In this world we must make choices, and those choices will affect the rest of our life's. I already made my choice since the moment I first saw you. I knew I had to protect my little sister no matter what, and that is what I will do."

"But.."

"There is no but. It's the end of this topic. I will not let my sister end up in a mental asylum. Now please get some sleep I will stay here don't worry." Mary went to bed and her sister sat in a chair that was next to the window,she didn't say anything just sat there looking out at the window and sometimes at Mary afraid that something could happen to her.

That night Mary had another dream, it was like the previous one but this time she saw that it was a man. But that didn't help it was too late.

_Later that night Mary was still sleeping and her sister was looking at the window when she heard a scream. She got up quickly and ran downstairs, she saw her mother on the floor, a pool of blood forming around her, and next to her body she saw her father with a sadistic smile. She knew if he found her looking she would die and there would be no one to help Mary. So she carefully tried to go back to Mary's room but what she didn't see was that Mary followed her and when she saw her mother, she screamed. The father saw the girls and still with the knife in his hand he tried to attacked them but Mary's sister pulled her sister to the room and looked the door._

Mary saw her sister pacing around the room trying to figure a plan. "Mary you have to go climb down the window and call help." She open the window and helped Mary to the tree next to it. " But and you?"

"Don't worry now go."She tried to close the window but Mary didn't let her.

"Come with me." Mary begged.

"I can't I need to slow in down, if not we will go after us and it will be the end."

" But you will die."

" Don't worry about me. Now go!" She closed the window. In that moment her father menage to break down the door and ran in her direction with the knife, but she menage to step away.

"I knew you girls would give me trouble especially you!" He screamed.

"Now dear father you shouldn't speak that way with your own daughter."

"If only you were my daughter, you don't know but the one you called mother liked to fool around and she thought I didn't know about that Indian she was with a few years ago." He smiles and laughs."They were in love, she wanted to run away with him. Well that didn't happen because the day they were to run his body was found. Apparently a wild animal got to him...but you and I know better right? I killed your real father and your mother and I got away with that."

"You really think that is news? I already knew about the fact that you weren't my real father. You and I couldn't be any different and I also notice that I wasn't like mother. But I didn't know that you were capable of killing someone. I guess we learn something new every day right?"

"You were always too smart. I didn't like that one bit. So after killing your father I made your mother like the bitter woman you meet to this day. It was fun, for some reason she thought that you were the one responsible for you fathers death. And then a year later after you, little Mary was born, I already have the papers to send her to the mental asylum."

_"And me?"_

"Well you are not going to survive this." He smile and lunged at me she was right behind the window and when she did that he crashed against it and fell down. She ran outside and grabbed the knife that was next to him, he was still alive and got up.

"Put the knife down Isabella. Now!"

"Shut Up!" The police arrived she was still pointing the knife to the man.

He started to run"Help me she is crazy! She killed my wife and now she is trying to kill m..."The man fell to the ground with the knife in the back .

"Isabella what did you do?" Little Mary ran to her sister and hugged her.

" I told you I would keep you safe..."

It didn't matter. They found Mary's papers for her to go to the asylum and that is what happen...Isabella she menage to run away to the florest. It passed one year the police thought she was dead because no one could survive that. Isabella tried to find out were was the asylum her sister was in, and when she did. She tried to get in to save her sister but someone...or something got her before she could help.

"Bella!" Wait that's Emmett's voice what is he doing here?"Bella are you alive?" Hum...do I really need to answer that question?

"Emmett shut up and pick her up."I can open my eyes, this is weird. I can feel Emmett pick me up and starts running. This is really bad...

**So here is part of Bella's story...I think you know who is her sister by now xD**  
><strong>Oh I have a Poll in my profile because I was thinking about writing only a story now and finish the other one later. <strong>  
><strong>The options are<strong>:  
><strong>-Kiss With a Fist<strong>  
><strong>-Howl<strong>  
><strong>-Both I don't care you have a personal life you have to write both NOW<strong>

**Please vote and don't forget to review** **:D**


End file.
